Sueños de una escritora o ¿Lectora?
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: One-Shot. No creo que pueda explicar lo que van a leer solo hay interpretaciones distintas, ningun error... Pasen y entenderan, eso espero... ;


Bueno... emmmm (?  
>¿Qué decir?<br>Creo que este one-shot lo dice todo -bastante confuso-.

-Inuyasha **no** me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

-La "Historia" esta hecha sin finales de lucro, solo es producto de mi alocada mente.

* * *

><p>No entiendo el porqué de esta situación, no entiendo el porqué de mi tristeza...<p>

No entiendo.

Tantas situaciones me han hecho llorar, me han hecho reír, me han hecho soñar...

Tal vez ya este como "Don quijote de la mancha" tal vez mi cerebro se aya atrofiado de leer tantas historias, tal vez me sienta como uno de estos personajes... Pero prefiero pensar que las historias me hacen soñar, que por al menos por un segundo me siento identificada, que el tiempo no existen y los problemas desaparecen.  
>Relatos de amor, romance, misterio, parodias, horror o humor todas únicas pero con algo en común, nosotros...<br>Cada uno, quizás sin intención o intencionalmente, ayuda. Cada uno tiene un objetivo, cada uno enseña, cada uno muestra la vida desde un punto diferente, cada uno despierta situaciones distintas en el otro. Cada uno es único e irrepetible, cada uno es inigualable, cada uno es lo que es...

De seguro piensan ¿Por qué demonios leo esto?

Ojala tuviera la respuesta, ni siquiera, en estos momentos, me entiendo a mi misma.

Lo único que diré claramente, ya que de seguro sera lo único que se entienda, es un enorme Gracias.  
>Antes de poder darme el valor para compartir mis creaciones, temía. Temía a lo que dirían, ¿Y quién no? leía historias, con tanta trama, elegancia, asta diría perfectas y para luego darme cuenta de lo que yo escribía no le llegaba ni a los talones lograba desanimaba... Asta que, que no recuerdo donde, leí un pequeño fragmento de un texto que maso menos decía así:<p>

_"No todos se vuelven famosos de un día para el otro, tendrás muchos rechazos, pero también muchas aceptaciones. Verán en ti lo que quieres mostrar solo si lo _

_intentas" solo si lo intentas, a eso le temía, "No debes temerle a la caída, solo así aprenderás a levantarte, mirar al frente y seguir. No se pierde nada con tan solo probar"_

Y no sabe cuanta razón tubo. Intente, probé y caí, me levanté y seguí adelante... No soy perfecta, eso es obvio, pero estoy feliz con lo que hago.  
>Rumiko Takahashi es la mujer que me enseño, sin intención, el amor a la lectura y todo por su creación, "Inuyasha", la cual le pido prestada muy seguido. Me he enamorado de un ser perfecto, pero que no encuentro. Siempre miro por la ventana esperándolo y sin resignarme la dejo abierta.<p>

Hace poco tiempo decidí cerrarla.

Me canse de enamorarme o mejor dicho que la nada me enamore.  
>Muchos no valen la pena, solo quieren algo y cuando lo obtienen se marchan sin decir adiós. Te lastiman sin decir perdón.<br>Ahora creo la palabras que mi madre me decía de pequeña: "Enamorate cuanta veces te lo permitas, te cuidado de no lastimarte por que lo que haces es jugar con fuego, trata de que las quemaduras sean leves y si es posibles inexistentes" y si que me he quemado, pero las más dolorosas fueron las quemaduras del silencio, las que pueden provocar la infidelidad e incluso el amar en secreto.  
>A Veces te cientos rodeadas de especies de Mirokus mejorados o mejor dicho empeorados. Es difícil encontrar buenas amigos, he tenido la suerte de hallarlos, las y los cuido como oro, como mi tesoro, ya que eso son... Un tesoro que bale mucho más que un millón de rubíes, diamantes, esmeraldas e inclusive oro. Solo daré un consejo: Cuiden lo que tengan, no saben cuanta falta les ara más adelante.<p>

Ah...

A Veces pienso que debería abrir la ventana, quien sabe, tal vez mi Inuyasha esta esperando a que esas puertas de cristal lo dejen entrar.

Lo que acabo de escribir es tan confuso como a la ves tan simple que solo hay que ver más allá de las letras y comprender cada palabra.  
>Es lo que siento y es mi modo de demostrarlo.<p>

No importa la distancia que nos separa,  
>Porque siempre habrá un cielo que nos una.<br>poema:A lo lejos de la distancia  
>Autora: Mujer de huellas<p>

* * *

><p>Si que me gusta complicar la vida (?<p>

mmmm ¿Reviews?  
>Un Reviews no hace mal a nadie... ;)<p>

_**K i t s u k i**_  
><em><strong>A m a p o l a. ~<strong>_


End file.
